Mordie Locklear
"W, say what? What's wrong about poles, ah like poles... ah, ah don't..." A cheery, flirty melanistic mouse, Mordie was originally introduced as under Patriarch Julien Summerfield's command, specifically as as jailkeeper, until she ran into Trial Runners Xell and Kenneth. She soon betrayed the Patriarch and helped Xell escape and is now considered a full-fledged Trial Runner. To punish her for her betrayal, the Patriarch later inflicted her with a vampiric bite. However, due to her passage through a vortex, which have rejuvinating characteristics, it seems her full-on conversion into a vampire has been delayed; in regards to vampire traits, she so far only displays extremely pale fur colouring along with lack of warmth. Mordie now anxiously waits for the rest of the symptoms to kick in... Background 'History' Before immigrating to the United States, Mordie was born and raised into a family residing in the outskirts of a faraway, lesser-known, impoverished region. Jobs were rough to find. At times, Mordie, with her exceptionally beautiful singing skills, would often perform songs at some tattered clubs and gatherings, and would earn money from the teeny amounts of tips she'd receive from others. One day, when Mordie was in her early twenties, her phenomenal voice was heard elsewhere in Vegas; it was her ultimate dream to become a famous actress, and being hired all the way down in Vegas to perform as a singer in a prestigeous restaurant was a big step in that goal. Mordie had used up all the earnings she earned to purchase a plane ticket and fly out to the states, leaving behind her parents to restart from the beginning - though she promised to bring back with her more money than they had ever seen in their life. However, upon her arrival, the five-star restaurant she had been requested to perform at had replaced her with another singer already in the region. Devastated, she hunted around for other jobs - however, her lack of experience in anything as well as her inability to speak English led her to failures left and right. She could skateboard like a rockstar, but unfortunately her passion for skateboarding was not all too recognised in Vegas. The restaurant itself was eventually burned down by rioters before the client could re-request for Mordie's performance. Mordie had nowhere to turn to but prostitution for an earning. According to Julien, one of her clients turned out to be "sicker" than the rest... and, in short, murdered her. 'Black Rainbows' Mordie originally took command under the Patriarch as the guard over the prison room. Condemned due to adultary, the mouse was caught by Julien during one of his "nicer moments" and thus offered a role at the Dark Lords' palace. It was later revealed that she took his offer solely because she feared going against anything the vampiric Patriarch ordered. However, with the arrival of the Trial Runners Xell and Kenneth, Mordie felt confident that she would be protected against the Underworld's Ruler if she ditched the castle to join them. For that, Julien grew enraged and, for her "insulting" betrayal, decided that she deserved punishment - a vampiric bite. She is now considered not only a traitor to him, but a full-fledged Trial Runner. Possibly due to the rejuvinating traits of the vortexes, her vampiric traits have been "delayed" (such as her thirst for blood) and have played into fruition during the massacre taking place in the Globe Hotel of the Second Circle. Triggered by beams of sunlight from a scientist's solar-powered laser gun, Mordie turns into a mindless killing machine before passing out. She has flashbacks of the incident, but cannot remember fully what had happened. In the second circle, Mordie ends up in the hotel room resembling Chicago - out of pure coincidence, it happened to resemble her past, now-unobtainable dream of being a famous singer-actress. Character 'Physical Description' A slender black mouse of 27 years, an average bust, and lively blue eyes. Her natural hair colour is pitch black, though her weave is white. She wears a pair of binoculars like a necklace. Her clothing is very revealing - a red tube-top that only covers from her breasts down to her ribs, with the middle zipper slightly pulled down to reveal more of her cleavage; and booty-short jeans. Mordie's mouse ears and tail are also pierced by a few blue hoop (ear)rings. Mordie also has an accent, similar to what appears to be a mix between Scottish and Southern, though it is not distinctly either one. Mordie's ethnicity is unknown. She did not learn English until after she had immigrated to the states, earned some money through prostitution, and was able to afford an English tutor. As of right now, Mordie does not seem to be experiencing any vampiric traits other than her paling fur and lack of warmth. Mordie also possesses an incredible immune system and is invulnerable to any and all sicknesses and diseases (curses, vampirism, and the like excluded, as they have nothing to do with the immunity system), having never been sick or caught a disease in her life. She managed to take advantage of this trait during her life and slept around with many men without the fear of ever catching an STD. Mordie is an extremely talented skateboarder and can perform just about every skateboarding trick there is to learn. Though this is yet to be revealed in Black Rainbows, Mordie enjoys "hawk-stalking" - basically bird-watching for hawks. She carries about binoculars to make her hobby all the more easy and enjoyable. Reasons behind her obsession with hawks is to be announced. 'Personality' Mordie is extremely flirtatious towards the opposite sex, and especially enjoys talking to "pretty-boy" characters such as Kenneth. She is the most sanguine, carefree, and optimistic of the Trial Runners, and one of the most audacious, as she charged in to help Kenneth during his battle against Captain Jacob, despite her heavy injuries and lack of strength. She is very sympathetic and loving, and, due to her undying love for children, is additionally one of the only few characters to show concern for Dolly's whereabouts during the first Circle's final battle. Mordie has an irrational phobia of vampires, hence her immense fear of Julien and inability to speak or think straight whenever he is nearby. 'Fighting Style' Mordie is a lover, not a fighter - thus her strength is probably the weakest of the Trial Runners. Her only reason for deciding on using a halberd when given the opportunity to obtain a new weapon was solely because it looked pretty. Like Glitch, she also possessed no otherworldly powers... until she was bitten by Julien. 'Vampirism' When Mordie was knocked unconscious the second time by Captain Jacob, she was taken back into custody by Julien, who decided that she needed to be punished for betraying him for the Trial Runners. Using her extreme phobia of vampires against her, he inflicted her with a vampiric bite and drained her of her blood, causing her pitch-black fur to pale. Mordie's conversion to vampirism has not only turned her blood and body freezing cold to the touch, but it has also slowly but significantly altered her five senses. When her vampiric trait is triggered, she turns into a mindless killing machine and annhilates anything within her sight until the feeling subsides. She does not remember her actions in this state when she is in her normal state. Relationships [[Kenneth Lay|'Kenneth Lay']] Though the two have not known each other for very long, Mordie has already taken a liking to Kenneth, both for his "pretty looks" and his courage. The more the two interact, the more she continues to fall for him. She especially appreciated his willingness to aid her during her battle against her doppelganger, even though she passed out before he could do anything. Additionally, despite her heavy wounds and inability to walk without limping during the "boss battle" of Circle I, she charged back in after Kenneth during his battle with Captain Jacob, completely inspired by his audacity and selflessness; though she is extremely weak, she felt morally obliged to be by his side and support him through any way possible, as he has thus far done for her. As a side note, she also calls him "Kenny". [[Glitch|'Glitch']] Despite Glitch making it obvious that he wants absolutely nothing to do with her, Mordie still likes to pester and flirt with Glitch when she gets the chance, thinking his venustraphobia (along with his short height) is more than adorable. She takes no offense to his storming off and avoidance and is confident that his phobia will prevent him from even coming near to attacking her. [[Julien Summerfield|'Julien Summerfield']] Mordie is completely terrified of the Patriarch, not only because he is the Devil, the ruler of the Underworld, but because of her phobia of vampires. Because she was quick to betray him for the Trial Runners when the opportunity arose, Julien does not take a liking to Mordie in the least bit, and to punish her for her betrayal, he inflicted her with a venomous vampiric bite - the one thing she feared the most. 'Augustus Wren' Ironically enough, Mordie does not fear Wren; though he came off fairly creepy at first, she grew used to him rather quickly, primarily because he helps rather than hurts his fellow Trial Runners, and she even refers to him as "Sugar". 'Serenity Hedgehog' Though the two never interacted much, Mordie feels the need to rescue Serenity from having been kidnapped by Arogi Faul of the SEO, as she is a member of her group of Trial Runners, and will refuse to advance on without having done so. 'Precious Baltimore' Having been shunned and abandoned by her so-called family, Baltimore has joined the Trial Runner's group solely from Mordie's begging her to. She finds the child absolutely precious (no pun intended) and is as adamant of protecting her as she is of rescuing Serenity. Nicknames Like Kenneth, Mordie tends to give cute nicknames to some of the characters. Some recurring ones include: *'Kenneth:' "Kenny" *'Wren:' "Sugar" *'Xell:' "Soldier Boy" Other generic names she uses for the other males include "darling", "hun", and "cutie". Statistics Before her conversion to vampirism: *Power: 2/10 *Defense: 4/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Dodge: 6/10 *Aim: 7/10 *Stamina: 4/10 After her conversion to vampirism: *Power: 9/10 *Defense: 2/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Dodge: 2/10 *Aim: 9/10 *Stamina: 1/10 Trivia *Despite her numerous occurrences of adultary, Mordie has never been pregnant. *I've given Mordie's original theme song, Pixie Lott's "Here We Go Again", to one of my other OCs, since that song is really about drinking/being hungover; though the beat, instrumental, and vocals seemed to suit Mordie quite well - the lyrics did not. Category:Trial Runners